There's No Place Like Home
by flashpenguin
Summary: After years on the run, John Reese stands in the middle of nowhere at the proverbial fork in the road. One side will keep him running forever...while the other will bring him everything his heart desires. Which one will he choose? My version of how the show should end. *Tissues may be required* COMPLETE!


_I'm going to warn you right now: This may not be my best story, but it's from my heart, and that's what matters. I've been wanting to write my version of how the show should end…someday. More than anything I wanted it to come full circle. And what better way to end Reese's story than giving him everything his heart desires…and the woman he loves? I know that Nolan won't end it this way, but isn't that what fanfic is for? _

**Inspired by Dorothy's last line from "The Wizard of Oz"**

* * *

**There's No Place Like Home**

"Looks as though this is the end of the road, Mr. Reese," Finch stated in his usual matter of fact tone. Looking out of the windshield, he scrutinized the area. Not exactly his cup of tea, but he was sure his friend would survive.

"Depends," Reese replied, his eyes also scanning the area for anything or anyone out of place. It seemed secure and secluded, but he'd been fooled before.

"On what?"

"Is it a dead end, or is there a fork in the road?"

"That would depend on whether you view the glass as half-empty or half full, Mr. Reese. You know that."

"Why do I get the feeling this is 'good-bye'?" Reese turned off the engine. All around them was quiet stillness. The golden ripe wheat blew in the fields on both sides of the lonely road. Overhead a flock of geese honked as they flew south. The season was changing.

"It's never good-bye. You know that."

"It just seems so…final. After everything we've been through the last five years…" Reese gripped the steering wheel. What was he saying? He had been thru hell and lost all that was most important to him. His essence was gone, so maybe it was best he and Finch parted while the getting was good.

"I know." More than anyone, Finch knew the devastating loss and the pain of heartbreak that could never be mended. "I offered you a job, Mr. Reese; I never said it would be easy…or painless."

"So that's why we came out to the middle of nowhere?" Reese quipped.

"Not everything is as it appears. I used to think that if I could save everyone, it would help ease the pain of the one that I couldn't. But I never could make up for the one person who mattered the most to me," Finch confessed.

Eyes straight ahead, only the twitch of his cheek gave away that Reese was still aware of where he was and what was being said.

"I know you cared for her deeply," Finch spoke softly, only now voicing the obvious.

"I loved her, Harold," Reese choked out. He could feel her blood on his thigh and the way she struggled for breath as she spoke about Taylor and him not changing. When he closed his eyes at night, he dreamed of her and the brief kiss they shared. But every morning he woke in a cold sweat as he replayed the moment she died in his arms. It took so long to stop crying himself to sleep. It took even longer for him not to turn around and look for her. Or hear her voice in a crowd.

"I know."

"And we couldn't save her. I will never understand how the Machine missed her number." His jaw clenched, but he stared forward. One tear broke free to slide down his cheek and drop onto the collar of his white starched shirt.

"John…" Finch wasn't sure how to start the conversation. For so long he had allowed his best friend to carry the guilt around because it was the easiest solution at the time. "There is something I need to tell you."

His smile was mirthless. "I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Maybe not." Finch took a deep breath and began speaking. "When I was growing up, life was good. I was the youngest of four sons. By the time I was old enough to start school, my brothers were already leaving the house. Our mother had gotten sick and died before I had the chance to know her. Her death left a hole in my heart. And I vowed never to be rendered that helpless again."

He waited a long moment before continuing.

"Perhaps that is why I did everything I could to help my father when his mind started slipping. And that is when I realized that I had a special talent for computers and networking. I couldn't save my dad, either. So I made it my mission to help out where I could."

The silence was almost deafening, and Finch could feel his heart palpitate as he slowly cleansed his soul and conscience.

"I made millions and built companies. I hired people, and I earned even more money. With Nathan, I found a way to channel my knowledge into something productive. With 9-11, I discovered a way to create beyond artificial intelligence. But that didn't mean anything when I couldn't save my best friend. So, I know how you feel John…about wanting to get that second chance to do it all again."

Reese turned to look at his friend and mentor. "What are you saying, Harold?"

"The night you and Joss were…ambushed, I was there; I watched it all go down. Helpless, I couldn't do anything other than stand and watch. The Machine was late giving me the next number."

"Hers," Reese spoke the word with such sad finality Finch had to look away.

"Actually, John, it wasn't her number. I went back and looked." Finch shifted in the passenger seat and looked at his friend.

Reese turned his head in surprise. "Whose number was it, then?"

"Yours. The Machine didn't get it wrong, it was just late."

Reese tried to wrap him mind around the realization of what Finch had just confessed. "That means Joss…" He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it really meant.

"Gave her life for you."

The old wound Reese thought was healed reopened. He could feel claustrophobia set in as the car seemed to grow smaller with each passing second.

"But she didn't."

"What?" Reese couldn't comprehend. "What do you mean?"

"She _didn't_ die, John."

"The hell she didn't, Harold! I held her as the life poured out of her!" he growled viciously. "I was there when she took her last breath!"

"They brought her back."

Reese felt his heart stop, then fall. "What are you saying, Harold?" _There was a chance Joss was alive? _No! He wouldn't think that way. She was gone. Gone forever.

"You were near death, John," Finch comforted, "when help arrived. You were bleeding profusely, and they started working on you first. As you know, they at least have to attempt to revive the fallen. Joss had flat-lined, and they were about to give up when her heart started."

"No. No." Reese shook his head in denial. He didn't want his heart to believe.

"We knew what the ramifications and consequences of her survival would mean to HR; we couldn't have that. Joss was declared 'dead', and a certification was issued to confirm it. Her death was enough to help ferret out the rest of HR. I did what I vowed never to do: I lied to you. Understand that I had to, to protect her…and you."

_Harold lied to him? Joss was alive?_ Reese couldn't comprehend the confession. "_Why_?" he choked out the word in the barest of whispers.

"The death of HR wasn't going to stop what was already in the works. Decima and Control were closing in and they were going to stop at nothing to possess The Machine. They were going to kill everyone who had _any_ knowledge of its existence." Finch took a moment to draw in a breath. "Joss _knew_ about The Machine."

Reese's expression was one of disbelief. He swallowed and tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"She told me that she knew the afternoon before…" Finch's voice trailed off. "Simmons would have tracked her no matter what tactic we implemented because he was determined to get you. She would have led him to you…eventually."

"So, you…what? Hid her away? Lied to all of us?" Reese tried to keep the anger out of his tone, but he felt betrayed. His best friend had betrayed him.

Finch nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, John. If there had been any other way to do this, I would have taken it. But know that it was never my intention to hurt you." Finch's eyes beseeched those of the man he had come to love as a son. "I know that Jessica's death destroyed you, and Joss's death was no less painful. I wanted a way to give you back your second chance. And if I went about it in the wrong way…then I am…truly sorry."

A single tear broke from Finch's eye to make a slow trail down his cheek. "You lied to me!" Reese gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned ghost white. "You told me that you would never lie to me."

Finch opened and closed his mouth twice before whispering, "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say? You let me wallow in grief and mourn, and all this time she was alive?" Reese was so angry his vision blurred. "All you can say is that you're sorry? Where is she?"

In the backseat, Bear whimpered pathetically. Maybe he didn't know exactly what was going on, but he could sense that his master was upset. A moment later, his ears perked and he stood up.

"What's wrong with Bear?" Reese wondered. "_Zit_!" He turned his and issued the command. But the canine was too excited to obey. Helplessly he pawed at the passenger window and whined.

"This is where I need to tell you to get out, John."

Flummoxed, Reese tried to comprehend the order. "You're telling me to get out? Here?" He shook his head. "We're not finished talking."

Finch held his head proudly. He had come this far with his plan; he could see it thru to the end. "We are, John. Now this is where you need to make a decision. The way I see it is that there is a fork in the road: One side will keep you always searching and wandering; wondering what you did to deserve hell. The other side will lead you to your peace." He turned to look at Reese.

"The question, Mr. Reese, is: Which one will you take?"

Reese looked down the deserted road that led to nowhere. God, he was so tired of following roads that led to misery and heartbreak. But could he trust Harold now that he knew the truth?

"Get out of the car, John." Finch opened the passenger door and stepped out. Walking around the back of the car, he popped the trunk and took out the large duffel bag and set it on the ground. He stood and waited until Reese opened the driver side door.

"It was good working with you." He extended his hand.

"What will you do?" Reese wondered, reluctantly taking his mentor's hand.

Finch considered the possibilities for a moment before replying, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe travel. Or see some sights." He shrugged. "I've always wanted to go back to Italy and finish touring the museum of arts," he said with an enigmatic smile. Limping ever so slightly, he walked to the driver's side and slipped inside.

"I guess this is good-bye." Reese felt the lump in his throat grow bigger. This was what he wanted, what he had prayed for…but now that the moment had arrived, he had to admit that he was scared.

"It's never 'good-bye', Mr. Reese." Finch turned the ignition. Immediately a German shepherd vaulted from the backseat into the front passenger seat and stood guard. "I took it upon myself to make sure you have everything you need." Leaning over, he opened the glove compartment and removed a manila coloured envelope. He thrust it toward Reese. "It's all in there."

"And the rest?"

"That would be up to you. Fair winds and following seas." He turned over the engine. And with a nod, he put the gear shift to DRIVE and pulled away. Mini-clouds of dust kicked up on the asphalt as he drove away.

Reese stood for a long time and watched as the car drove down the road to fade to a small dot, then disappear into the horizon. For the first time in a long time he was on his own – truly on his own with nothing to hold him back, he realized. He could go anywhere, do anything, live and die as anyone he wished.

Bear's pathetic whines brought him back to the present. "Hey, boy," he soothed and patted the dog's head and sighed. He didn't have to open the envelope to know what was inside: The same offerings of stability and normalcy that had enticed him to work with Finch. But was that what he wanted. Did he want a fresh start?

"What do you think, Bear?" Reese looked down the abandoned lonely street, then to the dirt road that began on the opposite side of where he stood. "Which road should we take?"

With a loud bark, Bear jumped in the air and began to run down the dirt road as fast as his four legs could go. Within seconds, he had disappeared into the high grasses which had just begun to turn brown with the looming winter.

"The dirt road to nowhere, eh?" Reese thinned his lips and raised his eyebrows. "Guess I don't have a choice." Pulling his jacket closed against the bitter wind that had slowly picked up, he set out to follow his faithful companion – only at a slower pace. The sun was beginning to set and he took in the unique colours that painted the sky.

As his steps took him closer to…what – he could only imagine, curiosity got the better of him and he opened the envelope. He was correct about the cash, but it was the piece of paper that caught his eye. Pulling it out, he unfolded it and began to read:

_John, I once overhead Snow tell you that he thought you would have retired to a cabin in Montana. You've deserved it. Have a long and happy life. Harold._

Perplexed, Reese shook his head and kept walking until he could hear happy barking. At least he knew where Bear was… He stopped. _Was that a house in the distance?_ He squinted and walked faster. The object grew in size and quality as he advanced closer. Bear's barking increased in volume. The aromatic smell of burning wood drifted to tickle his nostrils.

He wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure there was a person on the porch – shapeless and unidentifiable – but a person who was knelt down beside Bear. A few more steps. He stopped as cold as the wind which was now blowing from the north as the person stood up. And then his heart fell.

_Joss?_

One foot in front of another became faster, before he broke into a run to stop at the base of the steps of the cabin. It only took a moment to register that Joss Carter was alive and breathing. And she was waiting for him.

He vaulted up the stairs to stand in front of her. His hands cupped her cheeks and he felt the warmth of her flesh upon his. "You waited," he breathed.

"You came…" The rest of her words were cut off as Reese covered her lips with his for a deep soul kiss. Hungrily his mouth moved over hers as he drank in her taste and slowly came back to life. Pulling her close, he sheltered her as he coaxed her mouth open and let his tongue mate with hers. Body to body, soul to soul he took from her the very essence he needed to come back to life.

Coming up for air, he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her unique scent of jasmine and…her. His body shook with silent sobs as he held her close. _She was alive and in his arms. _Pulling back, he looked at her.

"About time you got here," Joss greeted, her bright smile warmed him. "I almost froze waiting for you."

Reese didn't know whether to laugh or cry or yell. So he held on to her. "You're alive."

"I didn't think you'd come after you learned the truth," she whispered as tears clogged her throat and blinded her vision.

"I was tempted," he admitted reluctantly. A part of him was angry at being deceived. But that was edged out as he felt her body press against his. So alive. And he loved her with all of his heart.

Joss reached up and stroked his cheek. Her palm felt the stubble, but it also felt his warmth and strength. "So, what changed your mind?"

"You're stuck with me, remember?" The dam of tears broke to race down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Joss." He brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Please don't cry. I'll never leave you."

Joss looked hopefully into Reese's sky blue eyes. "Promise?"

He took her hand in his and pressed them both to his heart. "For always." He lowered his face to hers to seal his vow. "I love you, Joss."

"I love you, John," she breathed and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"All my life I've wanted to belong – to have that someone waiting for me…someone who loves me for who I am." He brushed the hair back from her face. "Someone like you."

Too choked up to speak, Joss nodded.

"But more than anything, I've always wanted a home to call my own." He quickly glanced out toward the never ending prairie to the dog on the porch and finally to the woman he held in his arms – the woman he loved more than life itself. The same woman who had not only given him a second chance in life, but who had saved him in every way possible. Everything he experienced had led him to this moment. And back to her. His heart filled with love.

"I think I finally found it."

Joss's heart shone in her eyes. "Well, they say there's no place like home."

"Yes."

"Welcome home, John."

As his lips closed over hers, he realized for the first time in his life he was truly home. And he would never leave it again.

The End.


End file.
